mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:★ Leaf/MySims :: Quantum of Rock! Script
Hey guys! It's me again with my second blog entry. Anyway, um... Blanky and I were thinking of this new video game idea. It's called MySims :: Quantum of Rock! We're still working out the plot, but basically, the plot takes place in a totally overcrowded kingdom called Rizaia (Blanky came up with all the details). Everyone's immortal, so people can't even make offspring or anything, unless really necessary. Bummer, huh? Since no one can die, the rule is really serious. Blanky says she based this off of China, where her family is from. Apparently, people in China can't have more than one kid, so if you try to make a second child, they'll try to do abortion... okay... totally messed-up, right? Oh, but of course there won't be abortion in MySims :: Quantum of Rock...we still wanna make it family friendly, that's for sure. But there's definitely some kind of penalty given to the parents who tried to create the baby. But yeah...we haven't worked far into that yet. More details on our game here. We used lots of people we know in real life. Like Sylvia, Garque, Saemyl, Tay... I'm not sure how many of you read our account on real life events, Forest Rockstar. But you should remember those peeps if you've read it. Blanky and I added them in our "game". Blanky says she's also gonna make her mom appear in the game... I included my mom, Lafae Dremus, and my old man, Sprucefir Dremus, who I haven't seen in like 52 years. But yeah. We wanted to make up a pretty epic game, even if it's fake and probably never will exist. The game's called Quantum of Rock, because we want to somehow incorporate my powers of rock in the game. My powers of rock are used to restore peace to the land or something. Anyway, we're still pondering about it, so yeah. Blanky and I wrote part of a script for the beginning cutscene already (it's based off of real life events). Well, we just come up with what the script is mostly about, then Blanky pretty much "executes" it and writes the real thing (except for the parts where I say stuff, I write those parts). I then review it and say if there's any parts that seem weird/bad or something. Also, later in the game (after the prologue), I start narrating the story. Here's part of what Blanky wrote so far, if you guys want to read it: Prologue (After player clicks New Game and the Wii creates a save file, a cutscene starts. The camera scrolls around Elyvorg, showing what all the citizens are doing. The camera feels kinda like a plane, flying around the town. Finally, it stops at Garque and Petal talking.) Garque: *shyly clutching his right arm with his left hand* H-hi, Petal... Petal: Oh hi, Garque! How are you doing today? Garque: I-I'm doing great, Petal... since I'm with yo -- ?: OH EM GEE OH EM GEE OH EM GEE! Petal: Huh? Blanky? Blanky: Top o' the mornin' to you, mates. *tips cap at Garque and Petal* Garque: BLANKY! You interrupted my love confess -- Petal: Blanky? Was there something you needed? Blanky: Yes. WWIII is comin' in the bathroom for Leafman! We're all gonna die, man!!! Petal: Not again... *does dat sad animation where she throws her head down and shakes it sadly* Blanky: Yeah? Well, you better come an' help, fast. Now. I think Leafman's gonna... Petal: Alright, alright! I'm coming! No need for the details! *turns to Garque* We can chat later, Garque. I need to do something. Leaf is causing chaos again in the bathroom! Blanky, let's go! Garque: Everything's always about Lea -- (Blanky and Petal run off screen) Garque: *does the same sad animation that Petal did before* (Game is now playable, and teaches player how to move Blanky in the game and whatev, also how to use the map. Eventually, player arrives at the door of mine, Blanky, and Petal's House.) Petal: *comes in and does the panic talking animation* Where is Leaf, Blanky?! Blanky: Uh...in the bathroom. Duh. Petal: Oh...yes...sorry about that... *stink clouds all of a sudden forming in the room* Blanky: Oh my lordie, people who wrote the script for this cutscene! PLEASE FORGIVE MEH!!! *coughing rapidly* Petal: Blanky, don't... *cough* ...give up! We have to stop the mass destruction that is Leaf's defecation! Blanky: *doing the dizzy animation that Sims do when staring at a hypno-disc in MySims Kingdom or Agents* I'M GONNA DIE IN THIS NUCLEAR RADIATION... Petal: BLANKY! Wake up! It's not nuclear radiation! It's just the smell of Leaf's wastes! URGH! That Leaf! If he doesn't flush the toilet this time around... come on Blanky! We must hurry, but take your time if you must... I will help drag you through! Blanky: Oooh...fluffy lizardmen in Pluto... *does chicken imitation that is done during the hypno-disc thing in MySims Kingdom and Agents* (Game is playable again. Player now has to control Petal. Stink clouds fill the room, so most of the room is not visible and the player has to guess where the bathroom is. Since Petal has to drag Blanky, the player is forced to move more slower. There's a 7 minute time limit, which is pretty generous, considering how small the room is. If the player stays over the time limit, Blanky and Petal restart at the beginning of the room and the following cutscene starts.) '''Petal:' H-huh?! I thought we were gone for for sure! Blanky: I-it's like...we is...in a video game...where people can't actually die...but I'm wishin' I could die now...dang...game designers... Petal: O-okay...anyway, let's...get moving... *cough cough* ''-if player fails time limit a 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, etc. time-'' Petal: H-have we been saved again? What is going on around here?! Blanky: Dang game designers giving mixed messages...saving us whenever we are about to die, but sendin' us into this torture...stupid player...not even tryin' to just get to the bathroom...for...god's...flippin' sakes... Petal: Blanky, what are you murmuring about? Let's get going! (Finally, once Petal and Blanky are at the hallway in time, another cutscene starts.) Petal: Okay...we're in the hallway now... Blanky: Leaf...is...in the bathroom on the...3rd floor... Petal: AGH! The 3rd floor?! Why?! Out of all bathrooms, he has to choose the one on the TOP floor?! ''-game camera scrolls around the house, showing the size of it, all the way to the 3rd floor, to the door of the bathroom where I'm in, and I can be heard moaning in the bathroom-'' Blanky: Those...accursed game designers...I bet...they just...indirectly mocked the player...by showing them the size of the house... Petal: We must keep trying! Come on, Blanky! The stairs are...all the way across the hall... Blanky: See...what I mean...? Petal: What are you talking about, Blanky? Game designers? This is no time to talk about video games! We must hurry to the bathroom and stop this chaos once and for all! (The player walks as slowly as before with Petal and Blanky, with a 30 minute time limit. Once they reach halfway through the hall, another cutscene.) Petal: Come on...Blanky...we must not give up hope... ''-all of a sudden, monsters pop up in the poop fog-'' Petal: WAGH! What are those things??? ''-Blanky (not in the game, the real Blanky while she was writing the script for this cutscene) imagines that music kinda like this plays. Sure, the music is copyrighted, so we can't actually use it if we ever created the game, but that's basically the kinda song we want playing. Leave that music on in another window or tab on your browser to get kinda the feeling of this scene, I guess.-'' Blanky: *snaps out of the dizzy spell* POOPY MONSTERS! OH NOES! Petal: M-monsters?! B-but...how is this possible?! Blanky: OMIGOSH! NOOO! DANGIT! WE'RE GONNA DIE! Petal: Oh, stop being so pessimistic, Blanky! You can fight, right?! Let's just take these brooms! *grabs 2 brooms lying in the corner* W-we can fight with these! Blanky: *takes one broom* Petal: Come on! We must get to the bathroom on the 3rd floor, at all costs! (Game is playable again. Game teaches the player how to attack. Petal, controlled by AI, is also attempting to hurt the monster, but all the brooms do is go through the monster and the monsters look down at their bellies, where they were attacked. If a 2nd player like your friend of sibling or whoever activates a 2nd Wiimote and Nunchuk, Gamecube controller, or Wiimote sideways, they'll be able to play the game with you as Petal. This is the first time in the game that a 2nd player can come in and help. Small cutscene starts again.) Blanky: All we is doin' is dirtyin' them brooms with poop! Petal: Then let's just try our best to avoid them, and use the broom when we need to! Surely, the broom going through their bodies will distract them in some way! Let's just focus on getting across the room though! Mostly try to avoid them! Blanky: These brooms ain't gonna be able to distract 'em if we stab them more than one time... Petal: Yes, that's probably true... so just use the broom as little as possible! Blanky: 'Kay... (The game plays kinda like how the rest of the game is going to be like now. The player controls Blanky. Petal follows behind like a partner. Normally, I'm the partner for the game, but for this beginning part of the game, Petal is. Like before, if a 2nd player like your friend of sibling or whoever activates a 2nd Wiimote and Nunchuk, Gamecube controller, or Wiimote sideways, they'll be able to play the game with you as Petal. The player mostly should avoid the poop monsters and get to the stairs eventually. There's still the 30 minute time limit continuing from before the cutscene. It'll be there for the rest of this level. If the poop monsters touch Blanky or Petal, they temporarily slow down considerably, and the time limit goes 5 minutes down. If Blanky or Petal stabs one monster more than 2 times, the monster will start to not be distracted by stabs and will just charge at you crazily. Then, the level restarts and the cutscene that plays when you go past the time limit starts. If Blanky and Petal reach the stairs safely, a cutscene will start, obviously. The music also stops and everything is pretty much silent like before, except with a few floating gas-ish sound effects and whatever, if you know what I mean.) Petal: Okay...we've gotten this far. 2 more floors... Blanky: Why do you think those ugly poop monsters formed? Petal: I don't know...I've never seen anything like that before! Blanky: Man, I hope you has not... Petal: Although Leaf's diarrhea periods normally are very catastrophic...nothing like this has ever happened! I mean, monsters?! What is going on?! Blanky: Er...we could ask teh elder later...but now, we should just get Leaf to stop pooping. Petal: Yes, you're right. Onwards to the bathroom on the 3rd floor! Anyway, that's all I'm gonna show you. Would you guys buy it and play it if it was a real game? We'd like to know what you think. We're also considering to make the Forest Rockstar website into a website with different stories, all under the series name "Rockstar Elf" or something, with Quantum of Rock one branch of the website. Anyway, if we do, we'll try to type up the continuation of this script. See you guys. Hope to hear what you thought of this. Category:Blog posts